Memories of Your Scent
by lmncake
Summary: I've always been confined in my room, never knowing the outside world. Now I'm free, but now trapped in this Academy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I hope you people enjoy reading this crap. And enjoy the first chapter.**

…**...**

_-Kurai's POV-_

I watched as my older sister carry in a boy with silver hair. One of the cursed twins. I got off the couch, walking toward the boy with silent steps. He looked at me, not a single ounce of fear in them. He will grow to become my age soon. By the time he does, everything begins.

_-Ichiru's POV-_

I looked at the lady sitting on the couch, looking like the lady that brought me here, only she has maroon colored eyes. **(A/N: Look at the picture above to know how she looks like.)** I'm guessing they're sisters. She slowly walked towards me, eyes betraying nothing. Will she be moving around with me and Shizuka? I think she is, since she looks like her sister. I gave her a tiny wave, hoping that she would wave back. She didn't. She has silver hair, just like my brother. Zero. He has always been there for me… should I have saved him… Nah. He would only end up winning Shizuka's favor. Then I would be pushed aside, just like always. But I'll prove to him. Prove that I'm not weak, and will grow stronger! A smug grin spread across my lips, and I rubbed my hands together viciously. Just you wait Zero.

_-Shizuka's POV-_

I stood in the corner, watching my dear younger sister interact with the new boy. She seems interested in him. I watched them talk, stare, and poke. After that, she left the room, leaving me alone with him once again. I beckoned him to come to me. He hesitated. I smirked, feeling the satisfied that he's afraid of me. I pulled him close to me, whispering that everything's gonna be fine… as long as he's with me. I sent him off to a room, his room. I need some time to think, to plan everything that's going to happing in the future. But, before anything happens, I need to send my dear, sweet sister away from me. It's too dangerous for her to stay… to be near me.

_-Kurai's POV-_

Years have passed already, and Ichiru grew. He's now the same age as me, in human years, 16. Today's his birthday, and the day that I leave. Sadness wash through me, leaving me in a soft pain throughout the day. But… this is nothing compared to the pain I felt thousands of years ago, and it's still here, residing inside of me. It's natural for mw to feel only pain… I'm pretty much named after it anyways. My name… my cursed name… meaning dark, or gloomy. That pretty much sums me up anyways. The name, making me have a nickname, making me be known as the Dark Princess, while my sister gets to be called the Madly Blooming Princess. But, it matches her, matching her soft personality. As for me… I'm forgotten, left in the shadows, as all the attention go to my sister. It doesn't matter to me anyways, since it saves me the trouble of having to fake smile anyways. But… it would be nice if someone would notice me, treat me as if I'm there. Would it just kill anyone to just look at me?! To take their time to know me… to be my friend. I was never able to have friends. Only to be able to spend my entire life in this house, never able to step a foot outside. I can only gaze at our magnificent garden from the windows of my room, watch the fish swim in the pond, the birds fly high in the sky, being as free as they want to. I shook these thoughts away, trying to be happy. It's Ichiru's birthday after all. Might as well make it the best day of his life before I leave. My sister informed me last night, letting me know that I have to go to a school, a school called Cross Academy. Apparently, they have one side that consists of vampires. Beings like me. I look down at the small box in my hand, inside it containing a plain silver charm. I walked down the long hallway, turned left, and descended down the long stairway, running my hands along the polished handrail. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw the both of them, sitting at the long dining table, chattering happily. When I reached them, their conversation died down, and they stared at me. After a moment or two, Ichiru ran up to me, hugging me as tight as he could.

"I'm sixteen now Kurai-chan! I'm as old as you now! Well… for your human age anyways…"

"Yes. You're sixteen now. Happy Birthday Ichiru. I wish that I could've thrown you a better party than this."

"Don't worry, as long as you, me, and Shizuka-sama is here, I'm happy!"

I let a small smile graze my lips as I ruffled his hair, making him pout.

"I have a present for you. I hope you'll like it."

He opened his present eagerly, like a five year old getting candy.

"Y-you… You got this for me?! This looks so beautiful and expensive! There's no way I can accept this!"

I put my finger on his lips, effectively quieting him.

"It's ok. For you, nothings ever too expensive."

After saying that, he looked happy, the happiest he's ever been. I'm glad… glad that I can make him happy. At least for the time being. I sat him down, holding his hands in mine.

"Ichiru, look at me."

"What is it Kurai-chan?"

"I'm leaving tonight Ichiru. Promise me that you'll be good to my older sister. She's going to need your support after I leave."

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?! WHERE _ARE _YOU GOING?!"

"Shh Ichiru. There's no need to cry and yell. You'll meet me soon."

I can't tell him where I'm going… Since I'm going to his brother's school, the one being that he hates and loves. I hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent, trying to burn his smell deep in my mind. Ichiru… the one person who notices me… my first love, my first friend. Now… I'm leaving him… Going to his brother. Then, I disappeared… using my vampire ability. I got in the car, and told the driver to leave quickly. I turned my head around, looking back, only to see him running after me, screaming my name out as loud as he could. Goodbye Ichiru… We'll meet soon.

…**..**

**So… what do you guys think? Hopefully you guys will review… But, whatever. Just to clear things up, Kurai only shows emotions to Ichiru ok? I don't want you guys to think that she's some girl who can cry just like that. Anyways, enough of my rambling, remember to review… and if you don't… whatever.**


	2. Meeting Once Again

**Hey. Sorry for the late update… I was planning on putting it up on my birthday, (Feb. 25), but I was lazy, and decided to make you guys wait even more… If I still have any readers, if there were any originally, then, great…**

…**..**

_-Kurai's POV-_

I sit in the car, watching the trees fly by, as I remember the joyful times with Ichiru, until the indescribable expression of his face a few moments ago showed up. Making my dead heart inside clench together painfully. Is this how heartbreak feel like? How it feels like to be torn away from the one important person that mange to worm their way into your heart? I clutch the area where my heart is, trying to rid of the pain. Pain… it's coming back, because of him, I had forgotten how it felt like, now it's back. Punishing me because I forgot about it. I let my head drop back, my face grimacing as it hurt even more. My eyes turned bloody red as I remember his scent, making me crave for blood more than anything else. I grabbed the little container that contained blood tablets, swallowing them dry as I felt the burning pain in my neck die down. I sit there, taking in deep breaths of sweet air, as I try to get my brain to function normally again from the bloodlust attack. I sat still for the rest as a car ride, heart closed up, emotions gone, and forever living in this endless pain. I know that I'll meet him again… I just don't know if I'm able to face him… The car stopped, signaling me that we've arrived. My decision is set, I will not show any emotions, I will fake a smile when necessary, let my heart turn to stone, look my feelings deep inside me, never to be set free again. After love is pain, after that, is an eternal pain.

_-Yuuki's POV-_

Zero and I stood there, watching the driver walk out the limo, and open the door. I stood on my tip toes, trying so see who's inside it… Out stepped, a beautiful teenager. But her face… how come she doesn't look happy? Well, as her fellow classmate… well, soon to be, but whatever… It's my duty to make her happy! She walked towards us, wearing a beautiful kimono. I was surprised to see her dressed like that, I mean, no one ever wears that anymore… Maybe her country wore that? Since obviously she's a foreigner… because of the silver hair and maroon eye color… It's not like I'm jealous or anything alright?! She's just so pretty… Maybe we can become good friends! When I turned to Zero, wanting to see his reaction, I saw his eyes full of rage, hatred, and another look I can't identify. I waved my hands on front of his face.

"Zero! Yah! Can you hear me?! ZERO!"

"Yuuki, don't go near her, don't go near the monster."

"What monster? Her? What are you talking about?! So rude, already calling people monsters when you ju-"

"I'm serious Yuuki! Stay. Away. From. Her. Do you get it?"

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No. She's new. Knows practically no one. And you expect me to just avoid her and leave her alone?! What kind of person are you?!"

"Whatever. Just don't co-"

"Excuse me. Are you two my escorts?"

I turned around, only to come face to face with the beautiful girl. I jumped back, screaming in the process.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scream it's just that, I mean, I was shocked by the closeness, and I uh…"

"Don't worry… Ah… I didn't know your names… What is it?"

"Ah! My name is Yuuki, and the old fart there is Zero… Don't worry… He _can _be nice… once in a while…"

_-Kurai's POV-_

I stared at her blankly the entire time, never letting my gaze on her waver. As I stood there, making stupid small talk, I can feel the hunter's dark aura aiming at me. I ignored his tense gaze on me, trying to focus my attention on the annoying girl. Ugh. She stutters and says "Ah!" too much… it's starting to get on my nerves... My patience wearing out, I turn around and walked away, letting her follow me, yelling out "Miss" since I never told her my name… Escorts… hah… I know this place like that back of my hand. This place… brings back so many memories, all of them full of painful ones. I can still hear _his _cries, his final breath being drawn from him before he lay limply on the ground, eyes losing its color, body growing colder, heart stopping. This place, where I have lived before, now demolished, and replaced with this building. Ichiru has not been my first love, he was. By the time I finished my thoughts, I had already reached the headmaster's office, hearing Yuuki pant slightly behind me as I knock on the polished wooden door. The door slowly creaked open, and out popped the old man I once knew so well.

"Kurai…"

"Headmaster." I spoke coldly.

He walked towards me, his hand reaching out to touch my face. I swatted it away, the noise echoing in the dead, silent room. He stared at me, shock creeping its way to face, sadness shining brightly in his eyes. I couldn't care less. This is what I've become, this is what I was. In the past, a monster with no heart, no feelings, nothing. Until _he _came, and put a heart in me, letting me learn how to feel, to know emotions. Then, he walked out on me, making me return to my original state. After that, Ichiru came to replace him, and now he's gone forever out of my grasp, only letting his lingering scent torture me. I stared at the headmaster, waiting for him to return to reality, learning that I have returned to my original state. No longer "happy", if I ever was.

*cough* "Kurai. You shall be living in the moon dorms. In the room next to Kaname Kuran. Is that alright?"

"I don't care. As long as I'm away from _you_, I'll be fine."

I watched as he crumbled down in despair, calling his "daughter" to come to him, make him feel better. I watched, memories flying by as I once did that to him. I turned away, walking towards the entrance, luggage in tow. Just when I was about to reach the door, I hand slammed on the door, missing the side of my face by just an inch. I glanced up, only to see a seething hunter looking at me with pure disgust.

"Let go." I said quietly, coldly.

"Where are you planning on going, _vampire?_"

"None of your concern."

I grabbed his hand, using my strength and flinging it off the door. I stalked out of the room, leaving the girl and the Headmaster stunned in silence. The silver haired boy, Ichiru's twin, followed me, leaving a huge gap between us as I walked, and he followed. Like master and servant. I reached the black iron gate, making a squeaking noise as I pushed it open. I glanced back, only to see the silver haired boy gone. I looked back, only to see a face that I've only seen on books. There stood in front of me, the mighty Kuran king. King or not, I stalked past him, never saying a word to him. I'm a pureblood too, so don't think that I'll bow down low just for him. He grabbed my arm, staring at me with such intensity. What's wrong with him?

_-Kaname's POV-_

She stared at me with her beautiful maroon eyes, the same one that I have been yearning to look into ever since that time.

"Kurai… Do you remember me?"

"No. I've never met you. Only read about you in books. Let go of me."

After that, she slipped out of my grasp, as I stood in front of the door, staring after her, before I heard a gun cocking by my ear, then the loud boom that came after it.

…**..**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that! It sucked huh?... Review? You guys may hear this often by other writers, and yeah, it's annoying, but we only do that because we love reviews! It gives us more motivation, and helps us update faster too! ^^ So please review!**


End file.
